


Do not panic (vid)

by xenia_che



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Embedded Video, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenia_che/pseuds/xenia_che
Summary: [video!] Однажды Нэйтан возвращается домой, а Дюк исчез без следа. Во время поисков Нэйтан узнает один страшный секрет, который Дюк умудрился от него утаить. А так же находит Библиотеку, сталкивается с Дверью Желаний и получает удар по голове от одной очень недовольной иллюзии.





	Do not panic (vid)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Do not panic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388027) by [xenia_che](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenia_che/pseuds/xenia_che). 



> Видео по фанфику. Я не удержалась :)


End file.
